Abstract: With the support of P20 EXPORT NCCU Center for Excellence, we have designated space and basic instruments to establish a Diagnostic and Molecular Histopathology Facility (DMHF) at the Julius L. Chambers Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute (BBRI) of the North Carolina Central University (NCCU). In this U54 partnership between NCCU and Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC), our DMHF has Specific Aims as follows: (1) To further develop a diagnostic and molecular histopathology laboratory; (2) To provide histopathological service to research projects in this grant proposal and other health disparity studies; (3) To support publications and grant applications when histopathology expertise is needed; and (4) To train students, postdocs and technical staff members to use histopathological techniques for both research and educational purposes. In summary, the DMHF is expected to provide solid technical support to research projects, training and education during the U54 grant period and in the future. The goal is to ensure the partnership in cancer disparity research among NCCU and LCCC a success.